


Несвободные

by Omletto



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Gen, One guy ruined their lives, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан на WTF-2016 за команду Free!<br/>Бета - Изуэль.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Несвободные

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF-2016 за команду Free!  
> Бета - Изуэль.

— Ещё по одной? — заплетающимся языком спрашивает Юкимура и, не дожидаясь ответа, подзывает бармена кивком головы.

Движение кажется слишком резким, и Соске всерьёз волнуется, как бы Юкимура не свернул себе шею. Но тот только смеётся, похрюкивая, а Соске понимает, что сам он ещё отвратительно трезв. Он залпом выпивает принесённую порцию виски и просит повторить. Бармен смотрит на него немного снисходительно, и Соске готов заехать ему по морде, но Юкимура рядом икает и безвольной тушей приваливается к его боку. 

Соске прекрасно знал, чем обычно заканчиваются попойки с Юкимурой. Тот плохо переносил алкоголь, но никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. Сегодня их ночная смена в хирургии затянулась до вечера, некогда больное плечо фантомно ныло, как на плохую погоду, и Соске не придумал ничего умнее, чем затащить напарника в ближайший бар. Он планировал немного выпить и постараться расслабиться, а после успеть улизнуть домой раньше того момента, когда Юкимура будет не в состоянии держаться на ногах. Но, естественно, всё вышло совсем по-другому. Будто Соске требовалось ещё раз напомнить, что нельзя верить ни собственным планам, ни чужим обещаниям.

Часы бьют половину одиннадцатого. Соске уже больше суток на ногах, перед глазами всё ещё стоит череда переломов, которые он вправлял полночи жертвам автомобильной аварии. Самое время вернуться домой, решает Соске, когда под сердцем начинает противно колоть — и дело не пахнет кардиологией. Так бывает, стоит лишь ему сдаться позорной жалости к себе. В мысли без спросу врываются всплеск воды, смех, крепкие объятья. Соске упорно запирает их в памяти, уже много лет кряду, но избавиться совсем ему так и не хватает сил.

Юкимура бормочет во сне, и Соске понимает, что рано расслабился. Он расплачивается за двоих и на спине выносит Юкимуру из бара. Снаружи свежо после дождя, ночной город переливается огнями в частых лужах. Почти романтика, если бы Соске не держал на себе пьяную тушу.

Такси удаётся поймать быстро. Соске забрасывает Юкимуру внутрь, диктует адрес и даже доплачивает сверх меры, если вдруг его напарник не сможет самостоятельно доползти до квартиры. Таксист понимающе кивает, и Соске забывает про него и Юкимуру, как только захлопывает дверь автомобиля.  
Сам он решает пройтись, проветрить голову — благо, на улице всего сентябрь. Улицы переполнены воркующими парочками и шумными компаниями. Соске малодушно желает им всем подхватить простуду, хотя и сам бы не отказался проваляться с температурой пару дней. Лишь бы не думать лишнего.

— Соске? Это ты? — вырывает его из мыслей женский голос. 

Соске поднимает глаза и видит перед собой Го. Мацуоку Го, сестру того самого олимпийского чемпиона Мацуоки Рина, бывшего друга.

— Привет! — изображает удивление Соске. — Хорошо выглядишь, Го.

Она повзрослела, стала действительно привлекательной женщиной. Соске почти искренне рад её видеть, если бы она только так не светилась от счастья.

Го смеётся над комплиментом и рассматривает его с ног до головы.

— Как ты? — спрашивает она с неподдельным участием, и Соске хочется развернуться и уйти.

— Отлично, — отвечает он вместо этого. — Успешная работа, приятное окружение.

— Я рада, если это так, — говорит Го и проводит ладонью по его плечу. В её голосе столько сочувствия, что Соске становится противно просто стоять рядом. Го хуже даже бармена, что наливал ему час назад — тот хотя бы не знал о Соске так много.

— Я тоже в порядке, — продолжает она. Го кивает на подружек, что ждут её неподалёку и пожимает плечами. — Сегодня отмечаем девичник. Жаль, что не мой. 

В этот момент она выглядит ужасно одинокой, Соске даже стыдно за собственную вспышку в её адрес. Она этого не заслужила, как и он не заслужил того, что случилось.

— Знаешь, братик совсем забыл нас, — жалуется Го и зябко поводит плечами.

Какая неожиданность, хочет сказать Соске, не тебя одну. 

— Это похоже на него, — говорит Соске, силясь выдавить из себя улыбку. — Главное, что он счастлив.

— Наверное, — Го щурится, и по глазам не поймёшь, что она имеет в виду. — Интересно, а мы будем счастливы?

Не то чтобы Соске не задавал себе этот вопрос. Не то чтобы он когда-либо находил на него ответ. 

— Когда-нибудь, — отзывается он.

— Когда отпустим Рина, — заканчивает за него Го.

Никогда, бьётся у Соске в висках. Слезы в глазах Го говорят ему то же самое. 

Они улыбаются друг другу на прощание, и Соске чувствует, что никогда ещё они не были так близки. Возможно, у них даже что-то получилось бы. 

В другой жизни, где они были бы свободны.


End file.
